Good Luck Charlie Evolution
by UniqueBlue
Summary: The Duncan's take a summer vacation to New York, Teddy notices that Charlie is acting strange, things start moving around every time she turns her back. After Charlie goes missing after a trip to the mall. She meets The Brotherhood and she finds herself making herself at home with them. But her newly found powers aren't going to make things better while she's staying there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I know. this is a strange crossover but ever since I saw that Spiderman & Jessie crossover, this idea suddenly came to mind lol that crossover special was good to me but to me it could've been better. Meh, Oh well. Anyways, to me, I think this crossover story will do good, I just have this feeling that it will. After all, I do love crossovers ^.^ I'll make sure that this won't be bad because I'm improving in my writing more and I love writing crossovers :D **

**And also, Charlie will not try to get rid of Toby cuz I don't like when she does that in the show. So Instead, she has a close sibling relationship with him :) Now that I've gotten that out of the way, enjoy this fanfic :) oh! There will be some fluff in this fanfiction so yeah ^_^**

"Aww man" said a disappointed blonde girl.

"What is it, Teddy?" Asked her Father.

She hit the video camera to get it to work again. "I think my video camera is dying"

"Um, Teddy?" Her brother, Gabe Duncan tapped her on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"I think it just needs to be charged"

She looked in recording part of the camera which had static but still had that battery life symbol which was red.

"Hm. You're right, I'll put it on the charger when we- well, if we ever get INTO THIS STUPID HOUSE!" She yelled impatiently.

Teddy Duncan and her family were visiting Bayville, New York for the summer, since they didn't really go on family vacations in a while, they figured that they would enjoy their stay here for only a month. Just a month. What could happen?

From what they always heard, there were some mutants, people with powers. They hoped that everything will be fine despite of that fact.

They were staying in a cheap but nice looking summer house close to downtown and Amy Duncan, mom and wife, was struggling to get the door open with the stubborn key that they were given with.

Bob Duncan handed their baby son, Toby Duncan, to PJ Duncan, to volunteered to help her get it open, "Honey! Let me help-"

"BACK OFF BOB! THIS IS WOMAN'S JOB!" She cut him off when she yelled at him.

He backed off, slightly intimidated by her at this moment. She turned the key and felt it unlock but the door didn't open. She wasn't playing now.

"Stand back guys, Mama is about to go hulk on this door. Everyone, including the baby, looked at her like she was crazy. She couldn't really bust that door down, can she?

She backed up and charged into the door with a jump kick while screaming, causing the door to break open and her to fall down on the floor of the house.

Everyone looked in shock. She immediately got up and smiled widely. "See Bob I told you I didn't need your help"

They got inside and gazed around the house, it was very nice but it wasn't that big to be honest.

"Honey, you didn't tell me you took karate" said Bob, still stunned.

"Oh Don't thank me, thank Mr. Miyagi from the Karate kid films" she laughed after that. Apparently, she has seen the Karate Kid movies more than three times throughout her teenage life. So that's basically where she learned those moves.

For a couple of hours, the family unpacked and looked around in the summer house. There were only two rooms in the house so the kids had to share one room, which had three beds so that was going to be difficult for them. Luckily, there was a crib in the same room that the kids were gonna sleep in, so that was good news.

While everyone was making themselves feel right at home, Teddy found a plug near the coffee table downstairs. She plugged in her video camera, she checked it and it all of a sudden turned right off, blacked out more like. And it made Teddy very upset because she was just starting another video diary and was scared

"AACHOO!" Sneezed Charlie behind her, startling Teddy.

"Oh Hi Charlie, Bless you. You startled me"

"What's wrong with camera?" She asked, wiping her nose. Charlie has been sneezing lately ever since they left home. They figured it was her allergies from some of the dust in the car or something.

"Oh, It's alright Charlie, The camera just needs some fixing"

Charlie sneezed again and this time it was big one.

"Woah! Bless you again, Charlie. Man, I wonder why you're sneezing that much-"

SLAM! When the chair from behind her that was knock over on the floor. It scared the crap out of her, that was a fact.

"WOAH! What was that?!"

Charlie giggled and Teddy turned back around towards her. "Wait, what's funny?" She asked.

"That was me, silly" claimed Charlie.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Oh Charlie, no it wasn't. It was probably a rat or something" Teddy picked up Charlie, getting ready to go upstairs. "A really BIG rat probably" she remarked before going upstairs with her other siblings.

"You know Bob" said Amy, leaning on the kitchen sink.

"What?" He responded, Drinking a carton of grape juice from the refrigerator.

"I have a feeling that this vacation is gonna be great"

"Definitely" he agreed, flirtatiously approaching her.

They both giggled and shared a kiss.

"Mhm, is that grape juice?" She asked.

"Yup"

"Give me some" she said, getting a glass cup from the cabinet.

Meanwhile upstairs, the kids were enjoying their room despite the fact that they had to learn to share the whole room.

"Toby! Peek a boo!" Charlie put her hands over her eyes then opened them back up, causing the one year old to laugh and clap. They were playing on the floor while the kids were talking about making new friends or love interests or whatever.

"Toby you're so cute" Charlie complimented, hugging him. Toby spit up on Charlie's shirt.

"Ewww!" She said in disgust. "That's OK Toby, I get you a tissue"

She went over to the night table to get the tissue and wiped up the throw up on Toby's chin then her shirt.

"Oh Toby you always make messy"

The baby just giggled.

"I don't know Teddy, maybe mom and dad are right, you should take it to the shop and see what's wrong with it" said Gabe.

"No! I can't! I don't know if people here will rip me off, what if one of the shops are owned by a phone who rips off people and-"

"Hey! Teddy! Stop being so dramatic!" Said PJ.

"I'm not being dramatic, I'm just saying that I'm not going to any shop that I don't know"

"How about we go to the mall tomorrow and we might find a store that can fix your camera" suggested Gabe. "Maybe they have a Radio Shack there or something"

Teddy thought about this for a moment, "hmmm, well I'm not really sure but I guess it couldn't hurt to check"

"Aaa... AH-CHOO!" Sneezed Charlie, causing the drawers in their room to shot open and the clothes to fly.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Exclaimed Gabe, just as scared as the others.

"Why'd the drawers just open out of the blue?!" Questioned PJ.

"I Don't know but I almost had a heart attack!" Said Teddy, still scared.

"Oh I hope there isn't a ghost in this house" said Gabe worriedly. "Been there, done that"

"Whoops! Bless me" Said Charlie while giggling.

Everyone looked at Charlie, then looked at each other questionably. They knew that some of the people here could be mutants but could Charlie might have actually caused this by her sneezing?

"Hey guys, huddle up" said Teddy. They huddled up and whispered so Charlie couldn't hear them. But right now, she was too busy playing with her little brother to care.

"What is it Teddy?" Asked Gabe.

"Guys, I know this might sound crazy but, I think our little sister might have... Well... Powers"

PJ and Gabe looked at each other then snickered.

"Yeah! Charlie has powers! And I'm batman!" Joked PJ.

"I think you're crazy because that's just crazy" teased Gabe.

"I know! I mean, not the me being crazy part but- oh! Remember when we drove past that farm then Charlie sneezed and the cows tipped over?"

"Oh Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, it might of been just the wind or something" said PJ.

"Yeah, maybe it just a coincidence" agreed Gabe.

"Oh, right! Because cows can tip themselves over, right?" Teddy joked sarcastically. "Oh what about when she sneezed the second time, some kid flew off from his bike!"

"He just needs to look where he's going next time" Said PJ.

"Well, I don't know about you two. But earlier when I was trying to charge my video camera, Charlie sneezed again, a chair fell over, it fell over!"

They snickered again at her, thinking that she's really crazy.

"Okay, Teddy, now I think you should go see a psychologist while we're here in New York" teased PJ.

Irritated, Teddy stood up from the bed and said, "Well, fine! I don't care what you guys think of me now! I know Charlie has powers and I am going to find out then prove it!"

"DINNER IS READY EVERYONE!" Called Amy.

"AND I MADE THE MASHED POTATOES!" Added Bob.

"Right after a delicious dinner!" Finished Teddy.

They don't really want to believe that their little sister might be have some sort of special powers. It sounded ridiculous but despite that, Teddy was determined to find out whether if her sweet little sister, Charlie, was really a power wielding mutant and didn't know it... Right after they finish a delicious evening meal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please forgive me for this short chapter and my terrible writing in this chapter while trying to explain or describe something. But Enjoy anyway! :) **

Meanwhile (while it's still evening) at a place for mutants called _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters…. _

The owner of the place, Charles Xavier, who is a telekinetic, got a reading from Cerebro on a new mutant while checking the system.

"Oh boy! We have a new one huh?" Said a gruff voice from behind Charles.

"Logan! You startled me." Charles replied.

"... Oh sorry, couldn't sleep"

"Discovery! The screen of it of the machine called while the sign _Alert _was blinking. "Mutant Signature!" It changed to some kind of map on the screen, showing where this newly discovered mutant was. "The Second Detection in This Vicinity!" Extrapolation Complete! It said on the screen, finally showing an image of a little toddler about the age of four. It left Logan feeling inconceivable and Charles more attentive.

"Identity confirmed! Name: Charlie Duncan. Residence: Denver, Colorado. Age: 4"

"Cerebro has got to be kidding us" remarked Logan.

"I know Logan" Charles turned around with his wheelchair. "As Unbelievable as that sounds, we must at least try to get into connection with the family first to let them know about their daughter"

"I See. So what's her power? Turning stuff into stuff animals" Logan joked, chuckling.

Charles shook his head, "Apparently, she has telekinesis like Jean and I. Every time she sneezes, things get knocked down. Since she is only 4 and hasn't really learned to control them, She can only unlock this power while sneezing" He explained. "But nobody is suspicious about this but her older sister, Teddy Duncan"

"Well that's just great!" Logan said sarcastically. "So the kid has that type of power, eh? So where is this kid located now?"

"Right now, they're here in New York for a family vacation. So it's possible that we will be able to reach the family. They're now staying at a summer house not far from here. I will send Scott and Jean over there tomorrow"

Logan smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, looks like things just got interesting"


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy explained what might be happening with Charlie, and as she sort of expected, they laughed at that nonsense. But Teddy wasn't going give up just yet because of that, She came up with a good idea. Soon after she goes to the mall to get her video camera fixed, she was going to record Charlie using her powers. That is, if she can catch her on time doing this activity.

Charlie begged Teddy to come with her, PJ and Gabe until she finally said she can come, much to Charlie's joyfulness.

"Mom, Dad! We're going to the mall" Teddy reminded them.

"Okay, Have fun!" they both responded. Smiling at each other, happy that they finally get to have their "alone time" together. But that moment was short lived when Toby started to cry.

Amy grunted, frustrated and disappointed, "I'll get the diaper"

"And I'll get the- BLECH!" Bob cringed, thinking about the thought of what was going to happen next.

**~At the mall~**

It didn't take long to get to the mall, at least for them, they took the horse carriage ride in New York because it was more faster and also because Charlie liked horses so that was good for her. Also, Charlie didn't sneeze all the way to the mall so that was also a relief for now.

"Woah!" said Gabe, slightly excited. "I Think I'm gonna go to that GameStop over there"

PJ looked over at random pretty girls talking to each other in the eating court, He popped his collar and made his hair a little bit messy. "Oooh and I think I'm gonna check out them" he said in a flirtatious tone.

Teddy sighed and shook her head at her brother. "Fine, you two don't get lost; meet me at the fountain when you're done doing whatever!"

Both shrugged and separated from each other, Leaving just Teddy and Charlie alone together.

"Well, Charlie. Looks like it's just me and you" Said Teddy.

"Toy store" Charlie said, pointing over at the toy store.

Teddy really didn't have enough money to buy Charlie any toys right now, if she did she would, but unfortunately she's broke at this moment. She hoped that Charlie didn't throw a tantrum and cause a scene, a serious scene.

She calmly went down to Charlie's level and explained, "Listen, Charlie, cutie, sugar pie, I would LOVE to get you a toy but….. I'm broke! I don't have any money! I forgot to ask mom and dad for money, Maybe later?"

Charlie just stood there looking at Teddy, her bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes began to water.

"Oh no! Please Charlie don't cry!" Teddy exclaimed, trying to stall and find a way to keep her from crying. She looked around immediately and found a balloon cart, she smiled in satisfaction.

"Hey Charlie! Look! Balloon!"

Charlie stopped crying and looked over, a bright smile spread across her face.

"I want a balloon" Charlie cheered while jumping up and down, giggling. She ran away from Teddy to get to the cart and Teddy ran after her, "Charlie, wait!"

"Hi!" Charlie greeted the cart balloon man.

He smiled down sweetly at her. "Oh hello sweetie. Would you like a balloon?"

Charlie grinned and smiled.

"Charlie!" Teddy finally caught up with her.

"Hi Teddy" said Charlie, holding the balloon in her hand.

"Charlie, you can't just run off like that"

"I'm sorry Teddy" She apologized.

Teddy sighed, "Its fine Charlie. Can't stay mad at you. So Mister-"

"Oh you don't have to pay, the balloons are free" he explained.

"Oh! Well, thanks for the balloon, Charlie loves it" Teddy smiled.

He smiled back, "You're welcome young lady, you two have a nice day! Ya hear?"

"Bye Mr. balloon man person!" Waved Charlie, smiling. Teddy waved back.

"So Now Where that Radio Shack or whatever?" Teddy wondered. "It's gotta be around here somewhere

Just as she was about to think about where it was, she heard a man yelling "W...what do you want? LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Her and Charlie turned around and that the balloon man was being harassed four boys, also Known as The Brotherhood whom were also mutants as well. Their names were Lance Alvers, Todd Tolanski, Fred Dukes and Pietro Maximoff.

"Hey! Look this bozo is giving out balloons" Todd teased and laughed. He was the shortest of the rest.

Lance chuckled, "hey yeah, you're right! What a wuss!"

"Whoops! Got your hat!" Pietro, the boy with silver hair took his hat and start laughing at him while the man was trying to get it.

"Hey give that back!" The man begged, a bit of an irritated tone.

But Pietro kept moving back and back around him fast, literally. He had super speed so it made sense. The boys were throwing it back to each other as if they were playing monkey in the middle.

Fred, whom was heavier and taller than the rest, popped all of the balloons that the man was selling and laughed, causing everyone to turn to their attention.

Teddy couldn't believe what she was seeing, But what was she standing there watching for? She just HAD to go over there and give those boys a piece of her mind.

Charlie looked up at Teddy and Teddy looked down at her.

"Come Charlie, No more miss nice girl"

Charlie smiled, "yay go get 'em Teddy" She encouraged her.

"Hey! Leave him alone! Whats wrong? Don't you guys have anything else better to do?!"

They turned around and looked at Teddy. The man ran away scared as soon as they were distracted.

Lance marched right up to her and said, "Listen Blondie, I don't know who you are or where you're from but do yourself a favor and mind your own-"

"Business? Oh but I'm making this my business"

Pietro rapidly ran behind her, looking at her from front to back. "Hmm from the looks of it... She seems like she's the new girl in town"

"For your information, I'm only here for a VayCay thank you very much" Teddy said, crossing her arms.

Todd popped up next her and smiled creepily at her. "Hey, you kinda cute. What's your name?"

Teddy groaned in disgust. "Um, ew! like I tell you"

Fred giggled at Teddy. "Hey! I wonder if she's one of those new X-geeks or something"

"The new X what?" Teddy questioned, confused.

"Hey! Leave Teddy alone!" said Charlie, wagging her little finger in the air.

Toad calmly smiled down at the toddler, "This is between us and her. Not Us and her and you, okay? So please, go back to your little crib where you belong, alright? We clear, tike?"

Charlie blew a raspberry at him in response.

"LANCE!" called a female voice. They turned around and it was a girl who looked about fifteen or sixteen years old. "Like, What are you doing? Leave them alone!"

"Dah! Kitty!" Exclaimed Lance, he could feel hit heart beating rapidly from seeing her unexpectedly. "Come on guys let's beat it!"

With that, they ran off like the little cowards they are.

"That's right! you better run!" She yelled, pumping her fist in the air at them. "Are you okay?"

Teddy smiled. "Yeah, hey thanks"

"No big. That's just the brotherhood. Sorry they was picking on you, unfortunately one of them is my ex"

Teddy looked at her, surprised. "He is?!"

"Yup, that's why he ran off like when he saw me coming"

"Wow! I had a boyfriend just like that, uh, well, at least he wasn't really a jerk until he cheated on me"

Kitty gasped. "Oh my gosh that's terrible! I'm so, so sorry!"

Teddy shrugged. "It's okay, I'm over him now. Ms. Single now" she joked, chuckling along with Kitty.

"By the way, my name Kitty Pryde"

"And I'm Teddy Duncan. Nice to meet you"

"Hi!" Greeted Charlie.

"Oh Hi, what's your name?"

Charlie grinned cutely. "Charlie"

"Oh! It's you!"

"Huh?" Said a puzzled Teddy.

"You're the one Professor X was talking about"

Charlie looked at Teddy confused.

"Woah! Now I'm really confused now. Who's this professor X and what does Charlie have anything to do with- wait! Isn't that the place where..."

"Yup! The school for mutants"

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!"

"Knew what?"

"That Charlie had powers! Every time she sneezed-"

Coincidentally, Charlie sneezed and the mall rumbled for just 5 seconds.

"Woah! Bless you!"

"See? That's what I was talking about! But noooo! My whole family thinks I'm crazy!"

"Well, I don't. How long has this been happening?"

"This has been happening for a while now, and I don't know what to do" Teddy sighed, stressed.

Kitty rested a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Hey, it's okay. We can help you with this whole situation"

"Thank you so much! I'm so glad I met you!"

"Again, no prob!"

"By the way, do you have a power of your own?"

"Well duh" just before she can blink, she literally walked right through Teddy.

Charlie gasped and smacked her little hands her cheeks like Macaulay Culkin in Home Alone.

"Woah! You walked right through me"

"Yup! I've always been able to do that. So what bring you here in the mall?"

"Oh I just came here with my brothers. I was just looking for a shop to fix my video camera. You see, I kinda make video diaries for my sister"

"That's so cute and cool! Hey! I know a shop! Follow me!"

Teddy smiled. "Really? Sure I will!"

Today was certainly a good day for Teddy. Not only did she find someone to help her with the Charlie situation, she also found herself a new best friend. But at the same time, she might of made some new enemies the same day.


End file.
